


Remembrance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Remembrance

**9 January 2020  
Dennis Creevey reporting for the _Daily Prophet_**

On what would have been the sixtieth birthday of celebrated war hero, Severus Snape, this reporter made the trip to a cemetery in a small town in North Yorkshire. 

Among the items left in remembrance: a 1960 vintage Chateau Mouton Rothschild from Lucius Malfoy; a healthy specimen of the species _Asphodelus albus_ , commonly known as White Asphodel, with a note from Hogwarts Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom; and a Wizarding photograph from Harry James Potter of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy on the day they won the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin.


End file.
